No Air
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: TWOSHOT The Jonas Brothers are leaving on tour, for a year. Joe and Lilly miss each other, so they write each other a song! R&R! Pairing: Lilly/Joe
1. No Air

**Okay, so in this story Lilly and Joe Jonas have been going out for a while, and they both live in Malibu. (Loe is seriously growing on me!) (When is looks **_like this_** that means that it is a flashback. If it looks **_like this_** then it is Lilly's lyrics.) Let's pretend that Lilly can sing, and this song was never sung by Jordin Sparks. Onward with the story-ness…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilly Truscott or any of the Jonas Brothers or No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown or anything else I mention in this story. I know, I am a deprived child.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Joe Jonas, my boyfriend of three years, has just informed me that he was going on tour for a year. A YEAR!!! Does he realize how much I was going to miss him? My parents had told me that I wasn't allowed to go. God, why do parents suck? He was leaving in two days. I had been bawling my eyes out for at least two hours; since, he had told me the news.

"_Lilly, you know I love you, right," Joe said. So many thought filled my head. Was he going to break up with me? Was he moving back to Jersey? Had he met someone better than me? I nodded._

"_Yea," I said, nervously. I really didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. It was bad news, and I knew that it was going to end up hurting me._

"_Well…the Jonas Brothers are going on a year long tour, across the US," Joe said, and I could see his face drop as he realized that I had tears pooling up. He hugged me, and I sobbed into his shirt._

"_That's great," I said as I wiggled out of his grip, and ran all the way home._

I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want any visitors. I just wanted to be alone. I'm pretty sure that after two hours of crying, your face is all red and your eyes are all puffy.

"Lilly?" I heard Kevin's voice. It was from the other side of my bedroom door.

"What?" I said in a barely audible voice, that was very squeaky. I heard my doorknob jiggle.

"Come on, Lil. Let me in," I heard Kevin say. I just wanted to be alone. I wiped the remainder of my tears away.

"No, just leave on your stupid tour," I said, letting the anger slip out. I wanted to just keep it bottled inside of me. I had no reason to be mad at Kevin.

"But, Lil. Just let me in," I heard Joe say. My eyes started to tear up again. I picked up my converse, that was lying on the floor. I lobbed it at my bedroom door. I heard someone outside the door gasp. I was just angry with him, with the stupid tour.

"No. Just please leave me alone," I said, getting vulnerable. I just wanted to sit in my room, and feel sorry for myself.

"Okay, Lil. I'll leave you alone. Just call when you wanna talk," I heard Joe say. He must be feeling sad and annoyed. I had just blown him off.

"Talk to you later, Lilly," Kevin said. Then, I heard the footstep walk away. Then, the footsteps went down the stairs. Finally, I heard the front door shut. I collapsed on my bed, crying. I looked around my room; I saw my old beat up guitar sitting there. I regained my composure, and started to play some chords. I took out my notebook. I wrote down a song, and got notes to fit it. I ripped out the page; photocopied it, and placed one on my desk, the other in an envelope.

**JOE'S POV**

"Come on, Joe. We need to leave for our first stop. If we don't leave now, we will be late," I heard Kevin say. I was waiting/wishing for Lilly to come and say goodbye. She seemed awfully heartbroken when she found out about the tour. I sighed. She wasn't coming.

"Fine," I said, and ran onto the tour bus. I felt my Sidekick vibrate in my pocket. We had left Malibu twenty minutes ago. It was from Lilly, it read 'check ur suitcase'. I was confused. What was she talking about? I ran into our room.

"Where is the fire?" Nick asked, and then snickered. I shot him a look, and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. I wasn't up for unpacking. I unzipped it, and started throwing things out of it. Kevin walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked, obviously confused to my actions. I saw an envelope that had my name on it. It was written in Lilly's boy-ish handwriting. I smiled. I jumped onto my bed, and tore the envelope open.

"What is it?" I heard Nick ask. I looked up from the envelope. I had yet to look at its contents.

"I don't know. Now, shut up and let me find out," I said, getting agitated with my brother. It was from Lilly, and I love her. I threw the envelope aside, and opened the paper.

_Here's a little duet that I wrote. I hope you feel the same way about me, too. –Lilly  
__**No Air**_

_**Me: (Intro)  
**__Tell me how __I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh..._

_**(Verse One)  
Me:  
**__If I  
Should die  
Before  
I wake  
It's cause  
You took  
My breath  
Away  
Losing you is like living in a world  
With no air  
Ohhh...  
__**You:**__  
I'm here  
Alone  
Didn't want  
To leave  
My heart won't move  
It's incomplete  
Wish there  
Was a way  
That I can get you to understand _

_**Me: (Pre-Chorus)**__  
But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

_**Both: (Chorus)**__  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (noooo)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air _

_**(Verse Two)  
You:  
**__I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
There's no gravity  
To hold me down  
For real  
__**Me:**__  
But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But I survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care _

_**Both: (Pre-Chorus)**__  
So How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Both: (Chorus)**__  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air (ohhh)  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (No More)_

_**Both: (Random Vocals) **__  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh (Baby)  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air  
Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy...  
Oooooo...  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo...  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_**Both: (Chorus)**__  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air_

_**Both: (Pre-Chorus)**__  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
__It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Both: (Chorus)**__  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
__That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
**Me:**__  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
**You:**  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
__**Me:**  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
**Both:**__  
Its No Air No Air  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air)  
No Air…_

I jumped off of my bunk, paper in hand, and ran into the kitchen area. I took out my phone. I pressed speed dial two. It was ringing. Please pick up. Please pick up.

"Hello?" Lilly said, her voice cracking. I could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey, your lyrics are amazing," I just blurted out. I saw Kevin and Nick looking at me like I had three heads. I grasped the paper, and flopped into one of the chairs.

"You really think so? It was just on my mind. I just wrote it down, and gave it to you," Lilly said. It didn't sound like she was crying anymore. Nick and Kevin were tying to take the paper, or at least see it. I kept it away from them.

"I think so. You know one of our last stops is in Los Angeles. Maybe, you and I and could sing this?" I asked, sheepishly. I really didn't want to get rejected.

"I think I could," Lilly said. I smiled. Kevin finally got the paper out of my grip. I watched as he and Nick read it. Kevin smiled, and when Nick finished reading, he smiled, too. I took the paper back.

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't sure if Lilly and I were still on speaking terms. I hadn't talked to her in at least two days.

"Yea, I really mean it. I can't wait," Lilly said, sounding excited. I folded up the paper, and stuffed it into my jeans.

"Okay, so I'll see you later," I said, it just slipped out. I was probably going to make her cry, or hate me…maybe, even both.

"Okay, just promise me to call often," Lilly said. I smiled. She still sounded happy.

"I promise," I said, and crossed my heart. I noticed that Kevin and Nick had left. I was alone, except for Frankie, but he was playing Guitar Hero.

"Okay, so I'll talk to you later Joseph," Lilly said, and giggled. She loved calling me Joseph. It just amused her.

"You definitely will, Lillian," I said, and I heard her giggle again. She just loved full names.

"I love you," Lilly said. It sounded very sincere. I missed her so much.

"I love you, too, bye," I said, and hung up. I placed my phone on the table. I heard Frankie making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait till girls don't have cooties," I said, and walked into my room. I took out the lyrics, and taped them to the wall. No Air. I had air, but it was defiantly different when she wasn't around.

**Just a cute little oneshot that I thought of, while listening to No Air. I figured that since I was falling in LOVE with Loe, that I should have an oneshot. I finally came up with an idea. I hope you like it. Please review, and if you don't know what to say…just uh, talk about your favorite Jonas Brother. LOL! Talk to you on later days!**

**QUESTION: Should I make another chapter to this with a song that Joe writes for Lilly? Tell me in a review!!!**


	2. Nothing Can Break Us

**This is the final part in the twoshot, No Air. I hope you enjoy it. **_**THE SONG WAS WRITTEN BY BOIH8ER!!!**_** So, like I don't get any credit for it. All I did was incorporate it into my story. Have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I really don't own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers. It's really sad, actually.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Bye Miles. I'll talk to you later," I said to Miley, who was Hannah Montana, touring across Europe. I missed my best friend, and my boyfriend. I closed my razor, and placed it on my bed.

"Lilly, you have a letter," My mom called up the stairs. A letter. What? I never got mail. I bounded the stairs, and stopped in front of the island. She slid a letter across the cool countertop.

"Thanks," I said, and ran into the living room. I tore the envelope open. I looked at the folded piece of lined paper.

_Hey Lil. Sorry that I haven't called. I really miss you. Check into channel twenty-five at seven o'clock on July twenty-fifth. We are supposed to do some broadcast thing. I really want you to watch it, so please just do it. Please._

"Lilly. Who is it from?" My mom asked. Gosh, she was the nosiest mom, EVER! I looked up from my letter, and let and 'aw…' slip out. She looked at me like I had three heads.

"My boyfriend," I said, in a 'duh' tone. She gave me one last look, and waltzed out of the room. I looked at the clock. It was six fifty-five. When are we having dinner? I was starving. I left the letter from Joe on the couch. I walked into the kitchen, and saw my mom boiling a pot of water.

"Spaghetti sound good?" My mom said, already putting the pasts into the pot. I nodded my head.

"It sounds great," I said, sincerely. Right now, eating paper sounded good. I know, it's gross, but that's how hungry I am.

"Tomorrow we have to go to your Uncle Tim's," My mom said. I grabbed a piece of tomato from the cutting board.

"Huh?" I said, and stuffed the tomato slice into my mouth. I savored every taste of it. I told you, I was hungry.

"His birthday is tomorrow," My mom said. My eyes shot open, and IO looked at the clock on the stove.

"MOM!" I yelled out in aggravation. I ran into the living room, and flopped on the couch. I landed on the letter, and I grabbed the remote that was lodged under my back. I turned on the TV, and flipped to channel twenty-five.

"Up next, we have the Jonas Brothers," Some news lady said, and then it cut to a commercial. My mom was standing in the doorway. I sat up, and looked at her.

"Yes," I said, in an innocent tone. Even though, not even two seconds ago I ran into the living room, dove onto the couch, and yelled at my mom. I was innocent. I guess, in a way.

"Move over," My mom said as I grabbed my letter and moved over. She joined me on the couch.

"We're back, and with the Jonas Brothers. Their nationwide tour is ending this Friday in Los Angeles. They are on the set for some questions," Some different news lady said. Then, the screen cut to Nick, Joe, and Kevin sitting on chairs with a Chinese looking lady sitting across from them.

"Hello and welcome. I am sitting here with the Jonas Brothers. I am Jessica Huang. So, I have heard many rumors about you guys. Would you like to address any of them?" Jessica, the Chinese lady, asked them.

"Sure, um…the rumors about me dating Hannah Montana. There are totally and completely fake. She's my friend," Nick said. I giggled. That's right because he's dating Miley.

"Speaking of dating…are any of you in a serious relationship?" Jessica asked. The stove beeped, signifying that the pasta was done. My mom got up, but patted my leg before she left.

"Yea, Joe is," Kevin said, noticing that Joe was saying nothing. Joe's face flushed. Our thing hadn't been made that public. Like some paparazzi snapped some shots, but it was nothing serious.

"Really? Tell us more," Jessica said, egging him on. Joe fidgeted in his chair.

"Her name is Lilly Truscott," Joe said. He just left it at that.

"Does she look like this?" Jessica said, and a picture of Joe and I showed, it was from before he left on tour.

"Yea," All three of the Jonas Brothers said in unison, but Joe was the only one smiling.

"He misses her a lot," Nick said. Then, shut his mouth fast. I don't think Nick was supposed to say that.

"He's like a lovesick puppy," Kevin added. Then, shut his mouth. The audience giggled. I just smiled. Joe was sitting in the middle of his brothers, and looked like he was going to strangle his brothers.

"We'll be right back for a commercial," Jessica said, and then it cut to a car commercial. I suddenly got an idea. I got off the couch, and ran up to my room. I grabbed my razor, pressed speed dial two, and ran back down the stairs. I flopped onto the couch, and I heard it ringing.

"Please answer. Please answer," I whispered, to myself.

"Hello beautiful. How's it going?" Joe sang. I blushed, and a smile erupted on my face. I could hear background noises something like 'is that lilly?' and 'who's that?' and there was one 'I hate you'. I think it was from an obsessed Joe Jonas fan that was sorry that I had gotten to him first.

"It's going good, but I miss you," I said, sincerely. I was still shocked that Joe had sung that. I still had a goofy smile on my face. And people called Kevin the romantic one.

"I miss you two. Only three more days, and then I can see you," Joe said, softly. I think he was trying to keep our conversation private. My mom came in the room. She smiled at me, and left. She knew how I had marked the calendar on the wall. I crossed off days like a little kid does for Christmas.

"I know, I've been counting the days," I confessed. He aw-ed at my confession.

"Me too," He admitted. We were both obviously missing each other. I heard 'lovesick' being yelled in the background. I think it was Kevin.

"You don't know how much I miss you. It's a horrible feeling to wake up and realize that I can't see you today," I blurted out.

"I feel the same way," Joe said. The commercials were still rolling. I just kept thinking keep them coming because then I can stay on the phone longer.

"Dinner's ready," My mom informed me. She probably knew from my conversation that I was talking to Joe. So, she told me about dinner and then left.

"Did you get my letter?" Joe asked, after a few moment of silence.

"Yea, but I only read the beginning because I got sidetracked, you 'lovesick puppy'," I said in a serious tone, but by the end I was joking around.

"I have to go, read it, and I'll call you back when I'm done here. Okay? Bye Lil. I love you," Joe said. I laid down on the couch.

"I miss you. Love ya, bye," I said, and then we hung up. I rolled over, onto my stomach, and grabbed the letter from the end table.

_Since, you wrote me a song, I figured that I could return the favor. Here ya go Lil. I really miss you. See you soon!_

**_Nothing Can Break Us_**

_It's been a while since I last saw you  
I'm not sure if you have changed  
I love you and I miss you  
I miss you're smile  
I miss you're eyes  
And I hope I'll be seeing you soon  
We were living happily  
Things were going great  
But I had to go  
And I miss you so  
Not much has changed  
Now I'm hoping I'll see you soon  
And not even the distance can break us_

_**Chorus:**_

_I really miss you so  
__And I want you to know  
__That I love you  
__We will be together  
__Forever and a day  
__And soon I  
__Will see you  
__Again  
__And there is nothing that can break us_

_Because we are in love  
__And I want to know what will happen now  
__When I get back  
__I love and I miss you  
__And I can't wait to see you  
__And till then nothing can break us  
__  
__Were gonna stay together  
__Yeah… you and me  
__I wish I could hold you in my arms again  
__I miss you're smiling face  
__I wanna see you again  
__Well I hope I see you soon  
__I don't know what to do  
__But I do know I love you so  
__And nothing can break us_

_**Chorus:**_

_I really miss you so  
__And I want you to know  
__That I love you  
__We will be together  
__Forever and a day  
__And soon I  
__Will see you  
__Again  
__And there is nothing that can break us_

_We are in love  
__Nothing else  
__We are happy  
__Together we will stay  
__And hold each other tight  
__I miss you beautiful face  
__And I hope we'll be seeing each other soon  
__I don't know what to do  
__I guess I'll just wait to see you  
__I miss you  
__I love you  
__And I can't wait to see you again  
__And NOTHING can break us_

_**Chorus:**_

_I really miss you so  
__And I want you to know  
__That I love you  
__We will be together  
__Forever and a day  
__And soon I  
__Will see you  
__Again  
__And there is nothing that can break us  
__  
__And until I see you  
__I'll be filled with sorrow  
__And when I see you  
__I will definitely  
__Be missing you  
__And nothing can ever break us_

"Aw…" I said. I had tears in my eyes. I was a girl and this was a really sweet gesture.

"Honey, your dinner is getting cold," My mom informed me. I folded up the song, and placed it on the end table.

"Can I eat later?" I asked, apprehensively. My mom nodded, and turned around.

"Of course you can," My mom said. She must have put my dinner away. I tried to focus on the TV, and Kevin's love life, but I wasn't interested. I wanted to talk to Joe.

"That's all for this interview. I hope to be seeing you in the near future," Jessica said, and the screen started playing a Barbie commercial. I jumped off the couch, and grasped my phone. I felt my phone vibrate in between my hands. I looked at the caller id, and opened my phone.

"I love it! I love you!" I exclaimed the second I opened my phone. I cut Joe off. I heard him chuckle.

"That's what I hoped you say," Joe said. I laughed. Only three more days. I hope that I could last that long without him here.

**Okay, so for starters I would like to thank BoiH8er for writing the song, Nothing Can Break Us, that was used in this chapter. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. The reviews were amazing! Thirdly, I would like to apologize for the bad ending, but I just couldn't get a good one. I re-wrote the ending like four times. I just decided to give up. Please review!!!**


End file.
